


Teacher's Pet

by garebearthesquare



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Submission, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garebearthesquare/pseuds/garebearthesquare
Summary: Amy Nelson is a student in Professor Fischbach's class, and she has a bit of a crush. Little does she know, Professor Fischbach wants her just as badly. This is pure, (almost) plot-less, kinky smut, so be warned. Enjoy!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 3





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a song fic in that I named it after Melanie Martinez's song? But that's it?
> 
> I should also mention that Amy is a college student in this, in case it wasn't clear, so they are both consenting adults. That being said, it is STILL wrong to screw your teacher, lol. Obviously. But this is a work of fiction.
> 
> I do not own and am not associated with any of the characters in this story, this is a work of fiction written for my own enjoyment.

Amy kept her eyes on the clock, sighing as time seemed to move infinitely slower with each passing tick. Five more minutes. Five. She could count it on one hand, and yet she felt as though it would never come to pass. She'd be in this classroom forever, bored out of her mind as Professor Fischbach rambled on and on….

She supposed it could be worse - at least she was stuck in a classroom with a hot teacher. Professor Fischbach - or, Professor Mark, as he insisted his students call him - was quite young, considering his profession, and he had a confident, if somewhat goofy aura about him. Amy fancied him to be the dominant type, always taking what he wanted; whether or not this was true was unknown to her. She just liked to imagine he was.

His long arm swept back and forth in front of the chalkboard, the muscles in his back rippling in the most teasing way beneath his black dress shirt. Her gaze became fixated on his hand, his broad, long-fingered hand… Amy began to blush at the thought of that hand twisted around in her hair, wrapped around her waist, or maybe her neck.

Professor Mark, almost as if influenced by a psychic message, turned his head and peered over one shoulder. His dark eyes met Amy's with such intensity that Amy, despite her embarrassment at being caught staring, just couldn't look away. She felt the blood prickling up the back of her neck and into her cheeks. Surely she was bright red by now, and yet she was transfixed, taking in the strong features of Professor Mark's face. He looked almost threatening, as if he was challenging her. But it was he who ripped his gaze away first, and he continued writing on the board ahead of him. Amy couldn't hardly breathe.

The bell rang, finally, making Amy jump in her seat. She packed her books away with shaking hands, trying desperately to clear her mind. The rest of the students milled out of the room, buzzing with subtle conversation. Leaving her alone. With Professor Mark. Amy kept her eyes downward, on her books, avoiding any more eye contact with her teacher.

The door of the classroom thudded shut. She heard the mechanical click of a lock.

"Miss Nelson...I couldn't help but notice that you weren't paying attention in my class. Again." Mark's voice was low and monotone, and yet it radiated this indecipherable tone of… was it playfulness? Amusedness?

Amy struggled to control her breathing as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'm… easily distracted."

"Mhm…" Mark sauntered nearer to her desk as he taunted her delicately. "And what was it that was distracting you?"

Amy sputtered quietly, averting her gaze. Her face was boiling with the heat of embarrassment. But Mark placed a finger underneath her chin and forced her head up, staring her directly in the eyes with a smirk. Her mind went empty, completely void of everything except him - his eyes, his lips, his hand hovering centimeters from her throat. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I think… you should stick around and make up for lost time. I don't want to see my student fail the class." 

Amy gulped.

Mark's hand remained underneath her face, cradling it as the other moved to hold the back of her head. He drew his face up to hers, so close that their noses almost touched. His grip on her head was so strong that she couldn't have moved away if she wanted to. But she didn't want to, no, this was her dream, her fantasy - 

Amy couldn't restrain herself any longer. She darted forward, closing the gap between her and Mark and she kissed him, she kissed him hard and feverishly, and he kissed her back with the intensity of a man trying to drown himself, bury himself in her and just - just fucking die there, or something.

Her hands, taken over by a newfound confidence, reached for him and snaked up his chest until they found his tie. She pulled on it, pulled him closer to her, and he let out a pleased, if surprised grunt.

He brought his hands up under her arms, pulling her up and out of her seat. She crawled onto the desk in front of her, sitting on her knees as she pressed her front against Mark. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to pull her even closer. They couldn't get close enough, there was too much in the way...these god damned clothes.

Amy started fumbling at the buttons of Mark's shirt, undoing them as quickly as she could. She left the tie on though, and continued using it to pull him where she wanted him. Their lips parted ever so slightly, just enough to allow them room to undress.

When Amy's shirt finally came off, Mark leaned down to latch his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking gently. Amy tangled her fingers into his hair, holding him there, as she threw her own head back in ecstasy.

"Mm, fuck, Professor, please - " she didn't know what she was asking for, but she wanted it, she wanted it now.

Mark moaned his assent, his hands trailing down the sides of her body until they reached the outward curve of her hips. He pulled her groin to his and grinded against her in the most desperate way. It was like he was in high school again, a horny teenager, just aching to get off and not caring what he had to do to get there. 

Amy pulled his head off of her breast and stared at him through lust-filled eyes. He stared back, looking dazed and just absolutely fucked. Amy felt pride at his disheveled appearance. They hadn't even hardly started and he was practically jelly in her hands already. She pulled his tie lightly, crushing his throat just enough to make him jerk.

"I want you to eat me out first. Then you can fuck me."

Mark's eyes widened. "Amy, I can't - I can't wait that long. I'm so… I'm gonna - "

"I don't care. You're gonna do this first and you're gonna do it right, or you're not gonna fuck me at all, got it?"

Mark looked dumbfounded. But nonetheless he nodded slowly, and began to travel down her body, leaving quick, sloppy kisses on her skin as he went. He nuzzled against the soft skin of her inner thighs for a moment, reveling in the way it made her squirm, before settling his mouth over where she needed it, kissing and licking her. She was wet, and so, so sensitive. Mark latched onto her clit, and just when she thought she couldn't handle any more, he slipped a long finger into her, drawing the most wonton moan from her lips.

"F-fuck, Professor, more."

The desperate air to her voice made his member throb with want, but he obeyed her, inserting another finger and pumping them in and out of her. Her moans intensified, getting higher pitched and more frequent. Just as her legs began to shake, Mark felt a hand on his tie again and Amy pulled him back up to her face. She kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips and relishing it. 

"Professor," she gasped between kisses, "fuck me, please. Please, I need you."

Mark wasted no time in positioning himself at her entrance and finally - fucking finally - pushing into her, hard and fluidly.

Amy clawed at his back as he rolled his hips into her, filling her so completely.

Mark rested his forehead on her shoulder, struggling to breathe. She was so warm around him, so soft, so - 

"You're so fucking tight, Amy."

She laughed airily back. "And you're so big, look at you, filling me up, stretching me so - "

She was cut off by a moan as Mark pushed into her again, harder this time. The drag of his cock in and out of her was intoxicating. She couldn't think, she couldn't see, she could just feel waves of pleasure traveling up and down her spine, this indescribable heat deep in her stomach. 

"Fuck!" Mark grunted shamelessly, so lost to the pleasure that was Amy's body. He pressed down on her, pushing her into the desk as he fucked into her as hard as he could. His arms began to shake on either side of her as the tension in his gut reached a high, and just like that he was cumming, cumming harder than he ever has, seeing stars and losing control of all his senses.

Amy followed soon after, feeling him inside her and reveling in the way his hips snapped and brows furrowed as she made him cum.

Mark pulled out slowly and laid down on top of Amy, thoroughly exhausted. Amy breathed in the scent of his hair for a moment, her mind completely blissed out.

"So, Professor… do I have an A in this class now?"

Mark laughed.

"You have no fucking idea."


End file.
